


Trick or Treat

by orphan_account



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Costume Party, Costumes, Halloween, M/M, trick or treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 19:57:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4638246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Yami's first Halloween, and he can't decide what costume to wear. AN, oneshot. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trick or Treat

Trick or Treat

Yami tapped the paper lightly with his pencil, making small dots of graphite in one spot. His head rested on his hand and he let out a small sigh, re-reading the list for the millionth time: "bat, ghost, pumpkin, mummy, vampire (Marik had chosen that one first pick), zombie and a black cat." Seto was hosting a Halloween party, and they all had to dress up as something, but Yami just couldn't decide. He turned his gaze to Yugi, who was laying on their bed, reading a book. After a couple of seconds Yugi felt his eyes and looked up, a smile gracing his features. "Something wrong?" He said quietly, yawning softly before getting out. "No, no. It's just that I can't think of anymore costumes." He said. Yugi leaned against the chair, reading over the list. "I think you got them all, Yami." He said, placing a small kiss on his cheek. A small blush spread across Yami's face before he said, "are you sure there aren't any other ones?" He questioned, the blush disappearing on his cheeks. Yugi gasped. "I know one! You should be a--" The doorbell rang as he said that. He laughed lightly before saying, "did you get that?" Yami nodded. "And you can be a--" The doorbell rang again, and the two burst out in laughter. After they stopped laughing, Yugi ran downstairs quickly to ask Grandpa what it was--it was just a delivery man giving Grandpa an order of new cards. Yugi nodded before running back up the stairs and landing on their bed. "So we have 3 days until the costume party. When do you want to go costume shopping?" Yugi asked, running his hand over the bedsheets. "How about tomorrow? That gives us today to figure out what we need." Yami said thoughtfully. Yugi nodded, smiling at him lightly. "Do you have your trick or treat basket?" He questioned. "What is that?" Yami asked, turning in his chair completely. "It's a bag where you store the candy you get." Yugi said, getting up to go to the closet. "You get candy?" Yami said, surprised. Yugi laughed, pulling out a green and an orange plastic pumpkin basket. "Yeah! I'm glad I have an extra basket."Yugi said, placing the two baskets down by the door before facing the ex-Pharaoh. "I can't wait for tomorrow!" 

Next part coming soon!


End file.
